Her Secrets
by ArdentheVampire
Summary: Echolynne has come from a broken household, and turned herself into an unnaprochable girl with many secrets. Can Remus Lupin  break down her walls and save her form herself? RemusxOC Marauders Era
1. Chapter 1

**YAY CHAPTER ONE. I'm going to put a little summary here...**

**Echolynne Pierce is an unnaproachle Gryffindor with a cold mask. Violent and prone to outbursts, no one can get close enough to figure out all the pain thats hidden inside her. But what happens when a seeingly random encoutner with none other then Remus Lupin turns out a battle against keeping her secrets, or letting herself be healed.**

**It may be M later. I'll change it if I have to.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, only Echolynne and Aimee. And probably other OC's eventually. And if I did own HP I was have Draco in my closet 8D**

* * *

><p>It's funny how huge things begin with little things. For example, this whole story starts with one thing; fangirls.<p>

It was September first; time to come back to Hogwarts. Sighing, I rested my head against the cool window pane. I was alone in the compartment, but admittedly, that's how it normally was. I was a loner. Did I enjoy it? That's more complicated.

I brought my knees up to my chest, and rummaged around in my knapsack for a book. I grabbed one, Pride and Prejudice, and pushed it back. I'd already read it… Seven times. Yes, I was a bookworm. A loner, a bookworm, and generally unapproachable. Not because I was ugly (pardon the lack of modesty) but because I made it that way. I wasn't good around people all the time. It was easier to get a cold mask, plaster it to my face, and be done with it.

But this story isn't, solely, about me. Going back to the point; fangirls. I was curled up in my compartment when a loud rustling took place, the compartment door flying open. "Bloody-" I began, before noticing that, no, it was not a dementor or something, but not something much better. Two blokes, James Potter and Sirius Black. The stupid, stuck up, no good marauders. Idiots.

"Prongs, hurry up! There coming!" Yelled Sirius, ducking inside, not even seeming to notice me. The brunettes raven friend then continued to leap inside before slamming the door shut and grabbing what appeared to be a ratty old cloak and throwing it over themselves. And then… they disappeared?

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL?" I yelled defiantly at the place they had disappeared. I heard a sharp intake of breathe. "Damn it Padfoot! I though you said it was empty!"  
>I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "I can hear you, you know."<p>

There was a slight scuffling noise before the brunettes head poked out, in full puppy-dog-eye mode. "Um… please don't mention this to anyone, sweetheart." He said huskily, then smiled. "I'll make it worth your while." Was he trying to be seductive? I puffed up, furious currently being an understatement.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I hissed, standing up and bringing my arm back to slap the stupid look of his arrogant face when the compartment door opened again. Oh come on!

This time a blonde walked in; another Marauder. Remus, I think. He had already started speaking before he noticed that there was a floating head, and I was about to slap it. "Um… hello." He said, looking faintly embarrassed.

"Padfoot, what did you do now?" Sirius started to speak when there was girlish laughter floating down into the room. "Oh right." Remus sat down and started reading a potions book, whilst the head of the ignorant prat disappeared. I scowled and sat down, hating the confused feeling at the moment.

It seemed to be right on time, the compartment door was thrown open again, by a group of 3 Ravenclaws, a year below me. "Have you seen Sirius?" One of them asked, before zeroing in on me and squeaking. "Um…sorry!" She backed out and the other followed. Well… that helped my already hurt pride.

Remus waited a minute before saying something. "They're gone." The cloak was thrown off, and the bodies of the two clowns appeared. Sirius looked at me, slightly miffed, as his raven-haired friend just stared at me in awe.

"How'd you do that?" I grabbed my wand and sarcastically replied, "Magic! Now get lost!" I hissed at them, the words forcing themselves out of my mouth. I saw a slightly hurt expression of the raven's face, but I thoroughly enjoyed the incredulous look on the womanizer's face. "Um… sure." They collected there few possessions and left minutes later. Remus was the left to leave.

Once the door closed, I slumped forward, head it my hands. I did it again… I always do. "Stupid…" I chastised myself quietly. I ran a hand through my hair, before hearing a small sound. I whipped my head up, only to see Remus standing in the doorway, embarrassed. I felt my face getting red. I knew he had seen my vulnerable display. Oh no oh no…. The blonde, noticing my deer in the headlights expression, looked down.

"Sorry… I forgot my book…." He reached down and grabbed it. "I'm Remus by the way… Gryffindor."  
>I forced a smile on my face. "Echolynne… Gryffindor." He seemed startled. "Well… goodbye." Then he was gone.<p>

In that moment I had never felt so alone, once the sandy-haired boy left. So completely and utterly alone.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>"Echo….Echolynne… YO!" Came from beside me. I flinched, before noticing it was just Aimee. I relaxed slightly, before meeting her hazel eyes with my blue ones. "Hey." She stuck her tongue out at me a bit and I couldn't help but smile slightly at her childishness.<p>

"Sooooo Miss Violence, heard you scared off some fangirls and got caught with non-other than Remus Lupin himself!" She chimed excited, her bronze curls bouncing. I sighed and flicked her arm.

"The stupid Marauders hid in my compartment from the fan club. That's all that happened!"

The blonde snorted, obviously not believing me. "Then explain to me why said guy in question couldn't keep his eyes off you the whole feast?"

What? I looked across the table and met a pair of curious eyes. Thinking her would look away the moment I caught him staring, I was surprised when he didn't. Wait… was he analyzing me? Like some potion? I was about to scowl at him when I saw the expression on his face. He seemed… sad? Not having known him, I couldn't quite understand his expression. It was better than pity at least.

I was the first to look away, and that was only when Aimee started babbling about her newest obsession, a Hufflepuff by the name of Edward or Edmund or something. I wasn't truly listening. Yes, it was nice to have one person who didn't flinch every time they saw me, but for god's sake the girl wouldn't shut up.

"…And then if you got together with him we could double date! Oh how romantic would that be?" She went on. I blinked at her rapidly. "Him who?" She giggled and poked me.

"Remus!" I mentally growled, but just decided to ignore her. Honestly I felt bad for Aimee, she was as much of an outcast as me, and merely because of her red birthmark that covered the whole left side of her face. She was a sweet girl, and she didn't deserve the way she was treated. I thought back on the day we met.

** Flashback **

"_Tomato-face!" Cackled the Slytherin. "Ugly duckling!" Quivering in the corner was a small second year with copper curls. She looked younger then I knew her to be, due to her small petite figure. Her body was rocked with cries as she tried to escape her perputrators._

_Furious, and even though I was only 5'0 feet tall, I ran up and before the Slytherin could turn her wand on me I had pounced on her, hitting, scratching, and biting anything I could get to. "Leave (hit) her (scratch) ALONE! (kick) By the time I was finished, the Slytherin girl had been rushed to the hospital wing with two broken fingers, a cracked rib, and a split lip. _

_After being chewed out by a furious Professor McGonagall, the small girl approached me. She looked at me without an ounce of fear and smiled widely. "Thank you!"_

_From that moment on, I had made a friend. _

** End Flashback **

I was brought out of my reverie by the Headboy leading us to the common room. After he uttered the password, "Fortiter," I was greeted by the familiar and comforting site of the red and gold-clad room. I followed Aimee up the staircase and after everyone changed into nightgowns, within the hour, they were asleep. Except for me.

Glancing up at the crescent moon, I couldn't help but think about none-other than Remus Lupin. With his shabby robes, kind eyes, and many scars, he seemed almost week. Pitiful. But the look he gave me told me there was more to him then I would ever know.

Little did I know how right I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO! This is confusing to right x_x I never right in third person, so it might sound a little stupid... sorry DX I need a beta to anyone who's interested. DUNDUNDUN. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THIS WONDERFUL BOOK SERIES. If I did, I would steal Hermiones time turner, and go have me some Sirius Black love 3**

* * *

><p>**Remus POV**<p>

"Hand me the jelly Prongs!"

"I'm not done with it Padfoot!"

"Can I have it after you ?"

"Sure, Wormtail- GIVE IT BACK PADFOOT!"

"No! Mine!"

Remus smiled slightly to himself as he chewed on a piece of bread. The banter of his friends was comforting, especially due to the fact that the full moon was in left then a weak. The moon always enhanced his senses, gave him a more wolfish attitude.

Finishing his toast, he checked the watch he kept in his pocket, much to the amusement of his fellow Marauders, and stood up. "I'll meet you in class." He said quickly over Sirius and James's argument over the Jelly. They replied with chorused Okays and then Remus was on his way.

He skimmed over his schedule without really paying attention.

**MONDAY - REMUS J. LUPIN – 4****TH**** YEAR – GRYFFINDOR**

**Lesson one – Double Charms**

**Lesson two – Potions**

**Lesson three – Ancient Runes**

**LUNCH**

**Lesson four – Transfiguration**

**Lesson five – Defense Against the Dark Arts**

Smiling at his luck, he walked down the familiar path to the Charms classroom, taught by scrawny Professor Flitwick. Not that his size mattered, he was a friendly man, and a good teacher. Along the way he passed a familiar face, Lily Evans.

"Good Morning Remus." She said happily, probably because James wasn't there.

"Morning Lily. What's your first class?" Remus replied automatically.

"Um… Double Charms. You?" She said, checking her schedule.

"Same. Care to walk to class together?" The redhead nodded, beginning to walk. He fell in step with her easily, having grown 4 inches over the summer. They conversed about pointless things on the way to the classroom; the weather, what they had done over the summer, Lily's vacation, classes, and a couple other subjects. The green eyed girl had just ended describing a story in which her father tried Frog's Legs when they arrived at the classroom, early.

"Good Morning Miss Evans, Mister Lupin." The small professor said, nodding. "You can check for your assigned seats up here. He motioned towards a couple roles of parchment with various names written on it. Lily got there first, and her face lit up.

"Who are you by?" Remus asked, looking over the parchment.

"Alice! I'm glad I didn't get… some prat." It was obvious to Remus though that she had meant James. And honestly he agreed. Prongs was an amazing friend, but he couldn't stay focused.

"Who are you by Remmy?" The redhead wondered aloud. Remus searched the final part of the parchment to find that he was sitting by someone he wasn't familiar with. Echolynne Pierce… thinking hard, the image of a raven haired girl almost slapping Sirius came into his mind.

"Echolynne Pierce." Lily looked at him with what seemed to be pity. "Do you know her?" He asked, making his way back to his seat towards the far end of the classroom.

"A little. She's quiet… she seems to have a bad temper. She isn't very… friendly. It's almost like she hates everyone. She doesn't have many friends either, besides Aimee Sortia, she's in our year too. There both in my dorm." From what Remus had observed of her the other day, this seemed correct, though he couldn't help but remember the defeated look upon her face after she had thought the other marauders and him had left.

"Oh." Not knowing what else to say, the blonde werewolf sat down and took out some spare bit of parchment for note-taking. Checking his watch once again, he noticed that everyone should be arriving now. And he was right.

The classroom soon filled up. Remus looked around once everyone except a few were there, and saw Sirius sitting by a particularly busty Hufflepuff, James and Peter had managed to get seats by each other. Then he saw the one he'd been waiting for.

Echolynne. She walked into the classroom with a cold look on her face, glancing at a few particularly loud Hufflepuff boys and saw a few of them blanch. Was this really the effect she had on people? Remus watched as she checked the parchment, and then glanced back where he was sitting, meeting his eyes.

That was the thing that unnerved him the most, her eyes. Everything about her screamed danger, stay away, except for her eyes. They seemed to radiate hurt and loneliness. But that was silly, he didn't even know her. As she sat down, he turned to her.

"Good Morning." The blonde said politely. The raven merely shrugged, and didn't reply. Well… this was an awkward atmosphere. Then Professor Flitwick began talking, and he focused on him.

He didn't notice that his partner wasn't paying attention, seemingly doodling.

"Today we will be practicing the Truth Charm. This is a particularly advanced charm, and allows the castor to know whether or not they are being lied to. The incantation is Verum Fans, and you must use a swishing circular motion to achieve it. Practice on your partners, by taking turns telling two truths and one lie. Begin."

There was a sound of scuffling as everyone turned in their chairs, and then the sound of the incantation being called out over and over, accompanied by laughter.

"So, do you wish to go first, or shall I?" Remus asked, turning in his seat.

"You go first." She replied in a soft but demanding voice, her expression not changing. The werewolf thought for a moment then smiled.

"My favorite food is chocolate, I have a pet dog at home, and my favorite color is red." He answered calmly, not changing his expression. He glanced into the eyes of his partner, and without speaking, moved her wand in a circular swishing motion. Remus's eyes widened considerably.

"You can do nonverbal spells?" He said curiously. His partner nodded.

"You don't have a dog." She replied, then thought for a second. The blonde waited patiently until she spoke.

"I'm an only child. My favorite color is black. I'm happy." Remus performed the incantation verbally, and was slightly shocked at the results.

The spell told him that there were two lies. "You aren't an only child." He said quickly, trying to cover up his hesitation. Echolynne nodded and then when back to drawing or writing on her parchment. Minutes later the class dismissed, and Remus left, thinking hard.

He knew she wasn't an only child. He knew her favorite color was black. So why did the spell tell him that the biggest lie was the she was happy?

And that was only the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt like I should put something here. So, Rubber Ducky. That it. Go on, read the next chapter and review .<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a short one ^^ But next one will be longer (and more interesting, promise!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this, or Remus and Sirius would totally get together 3**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" I cursed, making it into the dorm and slamming the door shut. "Damn it, damn it, <em>damn it<em>!" I angrily flung my bag at the wall and knocked off everything from my nightstand, hearing a shatter as glass broke.

I was such an _idiot_. Why the hell did I blurt that out! I tore the covers from my bed and flung them.

I had made myself vulnerable, too vulnerable. Why the hell did I say that? I had meant to say that I wear contacts, not that I was happy which I so obviously lied about. And_ he_ knew it too.

I groaned, finally sitting on my bed, my head in my hands. "What a mess..."

After sitting there muttering to myself for a few minutes I got up, grabbed a new pair of robes, and headed to the bathrooms. Screw potions, I hated it anyway. And I'd end up doing something really stupid if I didn't calm down soon.

Roughly seven minutes later I was soaking in a hot bath, filled with bubbles. Yes it was cliche and a little stupid, but soothing. Closing my eyes, I sunk into the water so only the top of my head and nose were visible.

Now to think about the problem. Remus Lupin. He'd seen me vulnerable, and now he had proof. What if he figured out about Mom? No... he couldn't. No one knows, not even Dumbledore.

But what to do so he didn't find out? It seemed that he wasn't scared of me like most people. Before the train incident, I don't even think he knew I existed.

I tried not to think about why that bothered me.

Instead I hummed softly and let the bubbles encase me

Of course, I couldn't hide in the tower forever, especially due to the fact that if I wasn't there Aimee would be bothered. And no matter what, I wasn't a coward.

When I entered the Great Hall, It felt as if everyone was watching me, but that was normal. I kept my chin up and if I met someones eyes I glared. When they flinched it hurt, but I got a sense of grim satisfaction. At least my mask worked. I took my usual spot at the end of the Gryffindor table next to Aimee, who was already talking.

I forced a smile at her that looked more like a grimace, but she didn't notice. No one did.

I couldn't understand why that was starting to bother me.

It must be _his_ fault. He's trying to break down the walls but I won't let him. Getting a piece of chicken on my plate, I glanced down the table out of habit and met a pair of curious eyes.

Yep. Definitely wasn't letting him.

Little did I know that I had never fixed my bunk before I had left.

* * *

><p>Brown eyes followed the raven haired girl as she walked down to the table. Remus Lupin had been constantly thinking of the girl, Echolynne, since Charms this morning. Was that the reason he saw a forced air in the smile she gave her friend? He didn't know.<p>

The werewolf had sat in between Lily and James, which wasn't a very good choice. But seeing as they hadn't started there bickering yet, he didn't mind.

Since James and Sirius were talking about Quidditch, and Peter was pigging out as usual, Remus decided to see what Lily was talking about.

The red-head was conversing with her friend, little Alice Queen. Without meaning to, he heard a snippet of there conversation.

"...Got up to the dorm room to get a book I forgot and her side of the room was destroyed. Glass around the room, her stuff was thrown all around, blankets torn and thrown." Lily was saying, causing Remus to perk up.

"Who?" He asked the girls. She turned around and faced him.

"Echolynne." The ginger answered, then hesitated. "Was... she acting okay in Charms?"

Remus blinked. Echolynne hadn't been acting out of the normal by what he had heard, but maybe it was the happy thing.

"Yeah... why?" Was his reply. Lily sighed.

"She destroyed her stuff in the dorm room, and I don't think she showed up to her other two classes this morning. I've known her for years and she's never done that..."

For the remainder of lunch, Remus kept thinking about emerald green eyes and the girl they belonged to.

Echolynne Pierce.

Without meaning to, the werewolf promised himself that he would figure out what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>For the life of me, I could NOT remember Alice Longbottom's maiden name. Was it ever even mentioned? Sigh. I don't know.<strong>

**But this is a thickening plot, is it not? Hehe rhyme. Review please :3**


End file.
